Honeymoon
by Microwave Slayer
Summary: Tino was nervous about that night, but with a husband like Berwald, he had nothing to fear.


AN: So, another thing inspired by a Facebook chat. It was nagging at me before the chat, but the conversation made me want to get it online. And now I feel like I'm rambling…

-XxX-

Tino paced the bedroom nervously. They had made the marriage official. He looked at the golden band on his finger. It made him blush to think about what was to come.

His husband appeared in the doorway. Tino jumped and began to take off his clothes. Berwald was already naked, which made Tino blush a little more.

Using his best flirtatious tone, Tino said, "Su-san, make love to me."

Berwald felt himself twitch at his wife's words. He crossed the room to take Tino in an embrace, kissing him sensually and lowering his hands. Tino felt Berwald grope inbetween his legs, then pull away, confused.

"Yu're a m'n?" he asked.

"You didn't know?" Tino asked, shocked.

"Th'ught y'u w're fl't-ch'sted," he admitted. Tino began to cry, but turned away from his husband. "Wh't's wr'ng?" Berwald asked.

"You're going to leave me aren't you?" Tino replied. "Because you thought I was, that you married, a woman."

"F'll 'n l've with yu're personal'ty. 'dorable and k'nd. D'n't c're 'f you're a m'n," Berwald replied, wiping away his wife's tears. "Crying 'sn't pretty 'n y'u."

Tino calmed down a bit, still blushing. "Would you still make love with me, even though I'm a man?"

"D'n't see why n't. We 're married, 'fter 'll." Berwald kissed Tino's forehead, moving slowly down to his lips. The couple kissed for a bit, chaste at first, but slowly gaining passion.

Berwald broke the kiss and picked Tino up, setting his wife gently on the bed. He looked so frightened, vulnerable. Berwald began kissing him again, resuming their passion. Tino didn't notice when his husband pulled out the lube or coated his fingers with it.

"'m g'ing to p't the f'rst 'n, 'lr'ight?" he said, voice husky with lust.

"I'll be fine," Tino promised.

"'lr'ght." The first finger pushed in past the tight ring of muscle.

Tino nodded and a second finger was pushed in. The feeling was so foreign to him. Tino was, after all, a virgin. The fingers began to scissor him and he groaned. Berwald felt his member twitch with every moan and whimper.

A third finger was pushed in. Tino threw his head back and gasped. The feeling, he supposed it could best be described as a pressure, intensified. The fingers just remained inside him, but he needed _friction_.

"Please, Berwald. Do something!" Tino gasped.

"You're 'lr'ght?" he asked.

"It feels wonderful! I can't wait to have you inside me!" Tino blushed, he wasn't used to saying such lewd things.

"'lr'ght. L't me kn'w 'f y'u need to st'p."

Berwald pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. He stroked his cock, hardening it. He groaned at the feeling of friction. Tino watched, blushing madly.

Berwald stopped before he could come, lining up his erection with his wife's entrance. He pushed into him gently, being careful to avoid hurting his wife. Tino groaned and wrapped his legs around his husband.

"Oh god, Berwald!" Tino nearly screamed.

"'t g'ts b'tt'r," Berwald replied.

When he had finally sheathed himself completely, Tino gave his husband a nod, signaling he was fine. Berwald pulled out of his wife, then slammed back in, hitting his prostate. Tino had given a shriek of pleasure. Berwald pulled out again, only to slam into the spot that made his wife see stars.

"Berwald…I'm…I'm going to…"

"Go 'h'ad," Berwald said absentmindedly.

Another thrust had mad Tino throw his head back and groan, back arching off the bed. Tino came against their abdomens, panting hard afterward. Berwald groaned as Tino's body contracted around him. He reached down and began to stroke Tino, making him hard again.

"Berwald," Tino gasped, "What?"

"W'nt y'u t' c'me w'th me," he whispered.

Tino opened his mouth to protest, but Berwald crushed their lips together. He lowered his kisses to Tino's neck, nipping at the skin there. Tino moaned in pleasure as Berwald's thrusts sped up into the spot that would make him moan.

Tino groaned loudly, nearing another orgasm. Berwald kissed him again and slowed down. Tino whined in protest, pushing Berwald closer to his climax. He sped up, just to satisfy his wife.

"T'no, 'm g'ing to c'me." he panted..

"Go ahead," Tino purred "I want to feel it inside me."

Berwald groaned loudly and hit the spot that made his wife moan. Tino was almost at his limit, but Berwald was too. Berwald hit the spot one more time, releasing his seed into his wife, with a loud, wordless yell. At the same time, Tino had climaxed again, screaming his husband's name.

Panting, Berwald removed himself and collapsed next to Tino. Tino cringed at the feeling of the fluids of their union seeping out from between his legs. Berwald kissed his temple and held him close. Tino smiled happily and fell asleep. Berwald smiled and took off his glasses and set them aside.


End file.
